Dinosaurs
Dinosaurs are of course the main focus of the game. You can get dinosaurs through many different ways. Each dinosaur has different stats and numbers that determine its strength. To the right is a screenshot of the stats of a Lv. 1, normal rank Ankylosaurus. The Lv. (lvl) and Costs (deck cost) stats are located below the dino's name, lets start there. The lvl is shown as 1/20, meaning that its current lvl is 1, and that its maximum lvl is 20. I will explain the concept behind the max lvl later on the page. Deck cost is a number used to limit newer players, but this will be explained on the Deck page. Basically, if your max deck cost is 40, and you currrently have 0 deck cost, adding this card to your deck would make you now have 10. So you can add 4 Normal Ankylosaurus to your deck, but you can't add any more dinos to the deck. Now for the next stats, below the lvl and deck cost stats are HP (health points) and ATK (attack). These numbers determine the strength of your dinosaur, and can be raise by one of two ways. One would be to obtain the higher ranked version, and the other would be to increase its lvl. To increase its lvl, you must "feed" it other dino cards to fill the EXP (experience) bar in this photo. Below all the numbers are the dino's area speacialties. The X's indincate what areas the dino has a disadvatage in battle, O's are neutral, and Double O's mean they have an advantage. These stats can help in battle, but if there is a big difference lvl's, it won't help out that much. I will also explain the ranks I mentioned earlier. There are five ranks of dinos in the game, but there are three main types. The three main ranks are N (normal), R (rare), and S (super rare). The other 2 ranks you can get are DNA types, they are still called normal and rares, but they can be stronger. Dinos are also classified by their species within the album, which can determine a few other factors about them. The species are Thyreophora, Marginocephalia, Ornithopoda, Sauropoda, Theropoda, Pterosaur, and Marine Reptile. Normal Dinos The normal ranked dinos are the most common type of dinos in the game and are the easiest to obtain. You can capture them in the different areas when moving or exploring and you can obtain them from dino cages. These are the different normal dinos that I know exist. *Albertaceratops *Allosaurus *Amargasaurus *Anchisaurus *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus *Archaeoceratops *Argentinosaurus *Astroraptor *Brachiosaurus *Brachyceratops *Carnotaurus *Corythosaurus *Cryolophosaurus *Deinonychus *Diabloceratops *Dilophosaurus *Diplodocus *Edmontosaurus *Elasmosaurus *Futabasaurus *Gallimimus *Huayangosaurus *Hungarosaurus *Hypsilophodon *Ichthyosaurus *Iguanodon *Kentosaurus *Lesothosaurus *Maiasaurus *Mamenchisaurus *Megalosaurus *Microrator *Ouranosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Pentaceratops *Plesiosaurus *Psittacosaurus *Pteradon *Pterodactylus *Saltasaurus *Shantungosaurus *Spinosaurus *Stegosaurus *Triceratops *Tyranosaurus *Udanoceratops *Velociraptor *Yangchuanosaurus *Zhejiangopterus Rare Dinos The rare dinos are not easy to get, but just about any one can get them. You can get rare dinos from defeating boss dinos for a taks, or you can obtain them from dino cages. These are the different rare dinos that I know exist. 'Originals:' *Rare Ankylosaurus *Rare Stegosaurus *Rare Hungarosaurus *Rare Albertaceratops *Rare Pachycephalosaurus *Rare Pentaceratops *Rare Iguanodon *Rare Apatosaurus *Rare Jobaria *Rare Austroraptor *Rare Gallimimus *Rare Velociraptor *Rare Allosaurus *Rare Cryolophosaurus *Rare Deinonychus *Rare Microraptor *Rare Megalosaurus *Rare Anhanguera *Rare Zhejiangopterus *Rare Tylosaurus *Rare Brachiosaurus *Rare Plesiosaurus *Rare Tyranosaurus New Rares Released: *Unknown as of yet Super Rare Dinos These are the best dinos you can get in the game, and they are extremely hard to get. To get a Super Rare in the game would determine whether you actually stand a chance of becoming well known in the game. Also, many new super dinos have been added to the game since its release, so more could be added as the game expands. These are the different super rare dinos that I know exist. 'Originals:' *Super Rare Allosaurus *Super Rare Anhanguera *Super Rare Argentinosaurus *Super Rare Deinonychus *Super Rare Giganotosaurus *Super Rare Stegosaurus *Super Rare Tylosaurus *Super Rare Tyranosaurus '1st new series released:' *Super Rare Carnotaurus *Super Rare Mapusaurus *Super Rare Triceratops *Super Rare Spinosaurus *Super Rare Pteradon *There is supposed to be a sixth, but I only found the five up above within the announcements. If anyone has any clue as to what the sixth is, please feel free to post it hear. '2nd new series released:' *Super Rare Brachiosaurus *Super Rare Tarbosaurus *Super Rare Pentaceratops *Super Rare Kentosaurus *Super Rare Parasaurolophus *Super Rare Velociraptor '3rd new series released:' *Super Rare Sauropelta *Super Rare Oviraptor *Super Rare Compsognathus *Super Rare Pachycephalosaurus *Super Rare Irritator '4th new series released:' *Super Rare Quetzalcoatlus *Super Rare Dracorex *Super Rare Mosasaurus *Super Rare Cryolophosaurus *Super Rare Styracosaurus